Alpha and Omega: Spirit of The Wolf 2
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: In the new story of mines where Kate, Humphyre, Tiffany, Hawk, Maria, and I now living in the southern parts of Jasper Park, make new friends, Lilly and Garth want join us, as Maria and I are taking to Idaho to the Boise Zoo, how will the story work out?
1. Alpha and Omega Sprite of The Wolf 2

This story picks off after Alpha and Omega Sprite of The Wolf with Maria, Kate, Humphrey, Hawk, Tiffany, and I went to live together in the southern part of Jasper Park, Canada, to make a new southern pack.

What fun and adventures await the new family? Find out in this new story of mines

Alpha and Omega Sprite of The Wolf 2

Chapter One: New Life, New Friends, and New enemies!

A year has passed as all of wolf pups were now two years old as the morning was warm as I was looking at my mate Maria as she's smiling at our pups "Juan they're so beautiful aren't they?" She says to me as I'm smiling at her "Yes they are my love." I say as Humphrey walks into the family den "Morning you two I'm off to hunt like to join me Juan?" Humphrey asks me as I'm looking at him "Sure man it were give our mates more time to relax and have fun with the pups." I say as we're walking out of the den "Humphrey, Juan, wait for me." Hawk says as he walks towards us smiling "Hunting time huh?" He says as we're smiling at him "YEP! Like to join us on the hunting outing Hawk?"

We ask him as he's smiling at us "Sure I'm hoping to kill a big caribou for lunch." He says laughing as we're all off to hunt "Morning you Kate, Maria, the pups are playing together how cute huh?" Tiffany says as she's looking at the pups playing with each other "Yes it is Tiffany now we can have fun with our kids and also relax as the guys do some of the hunting for once." Says Maria laughing about the idea as we're hunting "MMM! What's that sound?" I say as I was walking towards the spot of the sound when Humphrey and Hawk fallow me as they see me looking at a human with a wolf talking together "Oh Vince it's so nice to live here." She says towards her mate as the human smiles at her "Yes it is a nice place to live at Debbi my love." He says kissing her on the cheeks as their pups ran up "Mom, Dad, we see more wolves." They say as their parents smile at them "Oh where are these wolves Cindy, Robbie, Hannah, and KC?" They say as they see their pups pointing towards us as their parents turn to see us

"Oh hi there, didn't see you there." Says Vince as I'm looking at them "What are you doing in the southern parts of Jasper Park, Canada, anyone?" Asks the couple as we're looking at them "We're living here to make a new southern pack, like to come and meet our family?" I ask as they're looking at us "Ok we'll love too come on kids." Says Jill as their kids are running towards us "Hi there huh were like to play?" They say as we're laughing "We've got kids for you to play with at our den ok? I say as they're looking at us "can we meet your pack?" They ask as Humphrey and Hawk smile at them "Yes you may come on." They say as we're walking back towards the den with us as we're carrying a huge caribou back to our pack as we're at the home "Mates we're home we've got some visitors." We say as our mates look at the visitors "Hello there I'm Humphrey's mate Kate, this is Hawk's mate Tiffany, and Juan's mate Maria.' Kate says to the new visitors as we're all watch the kids play with their visitors "WOOHOO! This is fun."

they say as our mates smile at the new visitors "Our pups names are my and Humphrey's pups are name Striker and Eva, Tiffany and Hawk pups names are Seth and Hilary, and Miley and Alicia." Kate says as the visitors were looking at the cute pups playing together "They're having lots of fun huh?" Debbi says to Vince as Vince was smiling at the sight "Yes love we must keep going to find a new place to live." He say as I'd walked towards them "I'm the head alpha here and I'll say one thing you can join our pack if the others like the idea," I say as the others were nodding their heads in agreement "Yes you two can join our pack." They say as we're looking at their pups smiling at us as we're all watching the pups play for awhile longer "Lunch time." I say as everyone's eating the food, but the human made a fire and was cooking his part of the caribou went I was howling towards the western area of Jasper

"HHHWOOOOOOOO!" I howled as moments later Eve, Winston, and Tony walked up with smiles on their faces, as they see the kids as they see a human was cooking a big piece of caribou and looks at the pack "Who likes to try cook caribou?" He ask as Winston places a paw oh his shoulders "I were like to try some of the cook caribou." he says as the human looks at him "Oh hi my names Vince and this here's my mate Jill, and our kids Cindy, Robbie, Hannah, and KC." He says as Eve and Tony both look at us "Who's your head Alpha?" They ask us as I step forward "I'm the head Alpha and we made Debbi and Vince, along with their pups new members of our pack.' I say as they're smiling at me "New members to make your pack bigger and stronger huh?" They say as everyone's smiling at them "Yes, but where's Lilly, Garth, and the others?" I ask as Winston, Eve, and Tony look at us "They're coming their pups are being a huge hands full." they say as Jennifer and Toby ran into the den "Morning Cousin Juan and Aunt Kate." They say as Lilly and Garth walked into the den "Morning everyone." They say as they're falling onto the den floor "WOO! We're worn out from chasing them all day." Lilly says as I am laughing at them "We've been like that for at least the last three days they're like fury balls of lighting." I say as Humphrey was laughing at my joke "Good one Juan."

He says as we're all having lunch together "MMM! Cook caribou taste so good Vince thanks for letting us try it." says Eve as she's watching him smiling at her "I am getting use to cooking my food." He says as we're all looking at the sun as it was setting when I was looking at my mom walking towards me "Juan we're not going to be living here for must longer we've got to make Humphrey your new father, remember he's your godfather Juan." Eve says as I was looking at Humphrey "Mom, Dad, I'll miss you both, and thanks for taking me into your home." I say as Garth and Lilly were both smiling at me, then look at Eve, Winston, and Tony "You know we've got four alpha and omega couples living in Jasper Park, maybe they can rule the pack back at home and let us move here to live with Juan and Maria's pack please?" They ask them as they're smiling at them "Ok, but it's up to," Just then I was smiling at them "YES! Please Maria can we let them join us too?" I ask her as she was smiling at me "Yes my love." She says licking my face as we're all happy Eve, Winston, and Tony gotten up looking at everyone "Bye we're going home now see you all again soon." They say after they're gone everyone sees Maria looking at me

"Juan may I please talk to you in private?" She ask me as I was smiling at her "Ok love let's go to the meadows and talk." I say after we've gotten to the meadows "Maria what do you," Just then she tackles me to the ground kissing me "Juan I love you and I love the alpha in you." She says kissing my lips as I am smiling at her "MARIA!" I say as she's looks at me while I'm smiling at her "We've got to many pups in the pack already and if we ended up having more it'll throw the balance of the pack way off." I say as she's laughing "I know love I was just hoping to have a little fun of kissing you that's all." She says as we're walking back towards the den as the night has come as the sky was beautiful, but someone was watching us "MMM! Those are the wolves for our zoo in Boise, Idaho." Says the park rangers as they saw us walking towards their trap "CLING!" A cage closes on us "What?" We ask as park rangers walked up "grabbed the cage and places it into the truck and drove off as Lilly runs towards the den "Help Maria and Juan were taking by park rangers to a zoo in Idaho." She says as Humphrey got up

"NOOOOO! NOT IDAHWO I MEAN IDAWHOOO!" He says as the pups were crying "Mommy, daddy." As Kate looks at everyone "Garth, Humphrey, Vince, Hawk, and I'll go to Idaho and rescue them and the rest of you stay here with the kids." Says Kate as she, Humphrey, Garth, Hawk, and Vince ran off to head towards Idaho as everyone else were looking at each other "We're go to bed and tell Eve, Winston, Tony, and the others on the western side of Jasper Park what happen." Lilly says as everyone went to bed as the rescue team were on their way towards Idaho and the Boise Zoo.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: HERE WE GO AGAIN!

The teams in Idaho searching for us as they meet new friends that knows the place to search the Boise Zoo, in Boise, Idaho.

How will my parents take the news of what happen?


	2. HERE WE GO AGAIN

Humphrey wasn't looking forward to another trip to Idaho by he knew they've got to get their to save Maria and I.

During their trip they meet new wolf pups looking for a new place to live.

Now on with the story

Chapter Two: HERE WE GO AGAIN!

The day night was now turning into day as Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Hawk were all running towards the boarder of Canada, and Idaho, when they see "WOW! Idaho." Says Kate as Humphrey wasn't glade to see that place again "Kate do you mean Ida give a care?" Humphrey says as he's looking at Kate with an angry look on her face "Listen Humphrey love, we've got to do this he's my brother adopted or not he's part of the family Ok?" She says with a tear falling from her eyes as Humphrey licks her face "Ok love I'm not happy about seeing Idaho again, but I'll do it, not just for you, but for you my love to make you happy again." He says as Kate smiles at him as they've walk towards a group of wolf pups trying to catch their food "DANGIT!" They say as the food got away as the wolf pups were looking at the sky

"Mom, dad, why did poachers have to kill you?" They ask as Kate walks towards the sad wolf pups "Hush little ones you'll come live with us in Jasper Park, Canada, after we save our friends from the Boise Zoo." Kate says as the wolf pups look at her "Thanks my names Thomas, my brother Kenny, and sisters Jasmine and Nina." Thomas says as they're all walking towards the zoo as they see humans leaving the zoo "WOW! Those new wolves were so cute." Says a human holding stuff wolf dolls of Maria and I "WOW! They're making money off of them." Says Humphrey was Kate was ticked off "We've got to get in there and save them." She says as she sees a human walking toward them "SHH! This way I'm with the Save The Wolf Foundation." He says as he was holding blue prints to the zoo "Plus I'm the boss of the place so I'll help you get them out of there, cause I am a wolf lover." He says as everyone's forwarding him towards the back of the zoo "They're in here." He says as he opens the back of the Wolf habitat and grabs Maria and I as he places us in front of everyone "Hurry go this way now."

He says as we're all running towards the exit as he opens his truck as we're jumping into his truck "I am taking you wolves home where it is?" He ask us as Kate smiles at him "Jasper Park, Canada,.' She says as the man smiles at us "OK we'll be there in a few hours Ok?" He says as we're all falling asleep as Eve and Winston walked towards the den of our pack "Lilly where's the others?" Ask Winston and Eve as Lilly was looking at them "Well huh," Just then "We're here." We say as we're running into the den with new pups "Who are these pups?" Ask my parents as I am looking at Kate who was smiling at them "Thomas, Thomas, Kenny, Jasmine, and Nina." She says as she's looking at her parents "Their parents were killed by poachers so we'll take them into our pack Ok?" She says as everyone's agreeing as we're all going to sleep for the rest of the day as the new day it's to bring a new day of fun, games, and hunting as one.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: WOOHOO! Wolf games!


	3. WOLF GAMES!

Chapter Three: WOOHOO! Wolf games!

The morning was bright and warm as everyone's waking up hearing "WOOHOO!" Humphrey shouts as everyone walks out of the den to see Humphrey and I playing together like old times, but also with the pups "WOLF GAMES!" Shouts Humphrey as he's looking at the pups "Pups you like to play some games like berry ball, tag, and maybe even snowball fights?" He ask them as they're all eyeing him "WELL!" They say as they're kicking snowballs into his face at once "AHH! SSSSTTTTOOOPPPPP!" He screams as all the pups were smiling at him "Oh how the mighty has fallen." They say laughing as I'd walked towards the pups "Ok we're going to play catcher the flag." Says Vince as Jill walks up he loves playing this game with our kids a lot it helps them train for hunting for the food with him someday in the future." Jill says as everyone's on teams as the pups were ready "Ok we're play this game too." Says Humphrey as Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were on the same team as Kate, Maria, and I were on the other team as we're playing with the pups "Go that way Eva." Kate says as she's crawling the way she was told to go as I was hiding in the bushes as I'm moving towards the flag "OH NO!" I say softly as I see a pack of humans walking this way "OVER HERE!"

I say as Garth sees me waving him over "GARTH PLEASE?" I say to him as he's walking towards me "LOOK!" I say nodding my head towards the other way as Garth sees "HUMANS!" He say as he's looking at me, then "STOP THE GAME!" Garth shouts as everyone sees him looking at me "Juan spotted humans coming this way quick hide." Garth says as everyone's running, but I felt a sharp pain run up me "MY PAW!" I shouted as everyone's looking at me as the group of humans were walking in the area as one of them spots me yelping in pain "OVER HERE!" He says as the others follow him "This poor guys hurt help get him to the campsite." He says to the others as they're placing me in a blanket with a towel around my paw as the pack follows them as they see them place me on the ground "Grabbed the first-aid kit." Says the human with a hat on "Ok Chad here's the kit." He says as Chad smiles at him "Thanks Willis, now Hennery go get a nice soft bed ready for him to rest on tonight, and Steve and Carson get some warm water ready for him so I can give him a nice bath." Chad says as everyone did what they're told to do as he finish giving me a bath, places me in the soft bed "Sleep tight little wolf we're going to be here for you." Chad says patting my head as he places a plate of food in front of me also with a bowl of water for me to drink as I was smiling at him "Thanks. I say as he and his friends stopped in their tracks "You can talk?" They ask stunned as I was smiling at them "YES! My names Juan." I say looking at the humans as they're smiling at me

"Names Chad, Willis, Hennery, Steve, and Carson we're here to make a film documentary on wolves we're filming now so they can see why wolves needed to be saved by us humans and this part of that you can talk like humans will blow our viewers away." He says as he's smiling at me "Can we film you and your pack in the morning?" He ask me as Maria walks towards them with the others "Yes, even the parts of that humans and wolves can be in love too." She says as Vince and Debbi walked up "Hi there guys." they say kissing "WOOHOO! Award here we come." They say as they're also looking at me "Ok let's go to bed, after the night was over we're back at our den as the new friends of ours were filming us playing games like tag, hide and seek, and snowball fights as Winston, Eve, and Tony walked to see me looking at the humans looking at me with a strange device "Living in a pack it's a lot of fun, but also great cause you get to make new friends, and even play games like tag you're it sis." I say as Kate started to chase me while the new friends of ours were filming us having tones of fun as they see me stopped and smile "OH! Hi mom, dad, we're being film for a documentary on wolves, to keep poachers, hunters from killing us, and to keep people from building houses, and other things on our home lands like to meet our new friends Chad, Willis, Hennery, Steve, and Carson."

I say as Winston, Eve, and Tony all walked up towards us "Hello there nice to meet you the names Winston former leader of the western pack, my mate Eve, the former leader of the eastern pack Tony, and I see you meet our son the leader here of the southern pack, with his mate Maria, our two girls Kate with her mate Humphrey, and also Lilly with her mate Garth." They say as the humans smiled at all of us "we've got everything on the film now we're off for Hollywood thanks everyone back be in a few months for more ok?" They say as they're walking off as my mom and dad smiled at me "SON! We're happy you made new friends, and we're here to see how the pack's doing." They say as everyone's joyfully playing together as Paddy and Marcel flew up "Juan, Humphrey, and Kate good day." They say as Marcel looks at Winston and Eve

"We're off for our golf tour be back in a few months." They say flying off as I was looking at my parents "Dad, can you and Tony teach me how to play golf so I can play golf on my days off from leading this pack I'm thinking of leader the pack for a week, then letting Humphrey go next, then Garth, after that my sister's mate, then back to me." I say as everyone's smiling at me "That can work." They say as Winston hugs me "Ok song we'll start tomorrow morning at dawn." He says as Tony was hugging his sons as Michelle walks up "Goodnight my sons." She says licking both Humphrey and Garth's faces "MOM! We're already clean." They say as she's smiling at them "I'd just miss cleaning you two when you two were little pups." She says kissing them on the forehead goodnight after everyone left to go back home on the western part of Japer Park the southern pack were already in their den ready for bed "GOODNIGHT!" Everyone says as everyone's getting ready for the new day as Maria's ex-boy friend returns, but with his mate looking for a new place to love, will she and I let them into the pack or not?

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Old Boyfriend Forever Change?

Maria's ex-boyfriend Jeremy and his mate Maya are looking for a new pack to join and live with, will Maria be able to accept him into the pack after he left her for Maya, or not?


	4. Old Boyfriend Forever Change?

Maria's ex-boyfriend returns, has he change for good?

Plus a wolf arrives into the area, she's looking to use Zeke's soul to get to me, so she can catchier my soul, and use me to kill all the wolves in the western area.

Chapter Four: Old Boyfriend Change?

The day was bright and warm as the sun rose over the southern parts of Jasper Park, Canada, as Maria was at the lake drinking some water "Morning Maria, long time no see, and how you're looking fine today." Says a voice as Maria turns around to see "OH! It's you Zeke, what do you want now?" She says as Zeke smiles at her "I'm just walking around different areas looking for a new place to live. He says as Maria looks at him "Well, you can't live here with our pack, cause I'm marry now ok Zeke, so you've got to looked elsewhere." She says as Zeke smiles at her "Good for you Maria, you finally found someone that loves you for your good looks, great charms, and you're ego."

He says laughing as Maria was looking at him all ticked off "Well, what did you do all this time?" She asks him as a female coyote walks up "Hey love, who's this little wolf here?" She says looking at the other wolf as Maria looks at her "The names Maria, I am an omega wolf, but I am the leader of this pack alongside my alpha mate Juan." She says smiling at them as I was walking up "Morning love, boy I'm so tired from yesterday's fun wolf games we did, plus even making new human friends, and who're these wolves?" I ask my mate as she's looking at me "My ex-boyfriend from the northern pack Zeke with his mate, what's your name?" She ask the coyote as she's looking at us smiling "Victoria." She says looking at us as she was moaning and screams "LOVE! The pups they're coming what should we do?"

She ask him as I walked towards Zeke "Bring your mate to our pack's den you'll have the pups there." I say as we're all walking towards the den Maria gotten next to me "Juan, what if he tries to kill you?" She asks me as I was smiling at her "No need to fear, my mother in the western pack taught me how to go good wolf, bad wolf on wolves like him, Ok?" I say licking her face after we're back at the den Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey sees us walking up with another couple "Clear some room, we've got a mother to be about to have her pups." I say to my pack members as their making room for her and her mate after a little while the pups were born "Love, they're so adorable, and we'll needed to find a place to live.' She says looking at the pups as I was walking up "You'll stay here till you find a place to live." I say to them as Maria slaps her paw on her face like (OH NO) Maria walks towards Zeke

"Zeke please come with me so I can talk to you in private." She says as Zeke was walking with her towards a nice and quiet place under a tree "Zeke, if you've live here with our pack you'll needed to not laid a paw on me, my mate, and/or our pups understand?" She says looking at him "YES! I understand Maria, but can I tell you something?" He asks her as she's looking at him ticked "What?" Please let me talk to Juan here alone so I can tell him, how happy I am for him please?" He says as Maria went to get me, after awhile "Ok Zeke what do you needed to talk to me about?" I say as he's nowhere to be seen "AHHH!" Zeke screams as I was running to see he was being held in a cage "HELP ME!" He yells as I was running towards the cage "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

He screams as he sees me hiding in the tall grass as a human was looking at him laughing "MMM! Nice wolf, you'll make a nice stuff animal for my little girl once I'm done killing you, ha, ha, ha, ha." Says the human as I was looking behind me to see Maria running towards me "Juan, did him hurt you?" She asks as I was shaking my head no "He's in trouble humans caught him, they're going to killed him, and turn him into a stuff wolf toy for his little girl."

I say as Maria looks at Zeke crying, like he never done in his lifetime "Maybe he has change for the better." She says to herself as Victoria sees Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth run off towards the fields to see Maria and I were running off as they heard "AHHHHHHHHHH! GET THEM OFF OF ME!" Shouts one of the humans as his friends grabbed the guns and started to shot at us "BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!" The gun shots were even heard from the western pack

"NNNNOOOO! SSSSSOOOOOONNNNN!" Shouts Eve as she's running towards the southern parts of Jasper Pack, after awhile the humans were out number "OK RETEART!" Screams the humans running off for their car and driving off as Zeke was left out of his cage "THANKS!" He says crying "I was a goner, Maria I am sorry for all I done to you in the past please forgive me." He say as Eve runs up "SON!" She says hugging me as she sees "Zeke?" She says as Zeke was looking at her "Yes! Auntie Eve." He says as I was looking at her as she's hugging me "Juan Zeke it's your twin brother, he was taking by your father to the northern pack to hide him from your evil grandfather." She says as she's looking at Zeke "He's also a mix of an alpha and an omega, but you and Zeke were suppose to be the new rulers of this pack in the first place, but Xavier was planning on killing the both cause he didn't like the idea of having alpha-omega mix grand pups."

She says as we're all looking at each other as Zeke hugs me "I am home brother, please can Victoria and I join your pack?" He ask as Victoria as looking at Garth "Garth, it's that really you?" She says as she walks towards he "It's me your sister." She says as Garth was like "HUH?" Garth says as Tony walks up "I tell answer the question here, now Garth, and Humphrey are both part coyote, as your mother Michelle is also part coyote, so we had a coyote daughter that was taking from us by park rangers to North Dakota, but now we're all back together." He says as Michelle walks up "My dad was a coyote and my mother was a wolf, but were in love with each other living in Montana, but moved here to live with wolves, but it wasn't easy at first, but they found a way, and that's what happen." She says as she and Tony and licking the faces of Garth, Humphrey, and Victoria "Goodnight kids and sleep tight." She says as Winston, Eve, Tony, and Michelle all left to head home "Juan I needed to talk to you alone."

Says Zeke as we're walking towards the meadows Zeke looks at me "Wait here I'm going to go get some water be back." He says as he was at the lake "Hello there Zeke." Zeke turns to see a female wolf looking at him smiling "How do you know my name?" He asks the female wolf as she was smiling at him "I am a wolf of many skills, now I want for you to do me a favor look at the jar for me." He says as Zeke looks into the jar as he started to feel a sharp pain run up his body "What's happening?" He asks as he was now motionless looking at the wolf "Now I have your soul in my jar, that means I now control you my little wolf, and you'll do whatever I say." She says as Zeke was looking at her "What are your commands oh great master?" He says as the wolf was laughing "HA, HA, HA, HA, my names Louis, and I want for you to help me kill your brother."

She's says as he was looking at Zeke as Zeke looks at Louis "Yes master." He says as he was walking towards the meadows as I was watch him walking towards me "Brother what do," Just then he slaps me in the face "Brother what are you doing?" I say as he wasn't answering me as he grabs me by the tail and throws me against a rock as I'd landed on the ground I was watching my own brother standing over me as a female wolf walks up "Good job my subject, now after you kill him, I'll give you your soul back, and I'll place his soul in the jar so I can use him with his special powers for evil." She says as Zeke picks me up as he kicks me in the face as Maria walks up to see the whole thing happening "Zeke how could you do," Just then she sees another wolf laughing "Now you know what to do my subject." She says as Zeke and I were now on a cliff as Louis was walking up laughing as Maria was looking at her "Who are you and why are you doing this to my mate?" She says as the wolf smiles at her "My names Louis, I'm looking to catchier you mate's soul, and use him with his special powers for my evil ways." She says as she grabs Maria and throws her over the cliff

"NNNNOOOOOOO LOVE!" I say as I was looking at my brother as he grabs me by the tail throwing me again this time towards the edge of the cliff hitting a rock knocking me out cold "Now bring him to me." She says as Zeke drags me by the tail towards her as she opens the jar giving Zeke his soul back as he was looking around the place "What happen?" He says as he hears laughter "HA, HA, HA, HA, I'd got you under my control now my special wolf." She says as Zeke turns to see "Who are you and what are you doing to my brother?" She says as she was looking at him "Names Louis, I use this jar here to take your soul, to use you to beat up your own brother, so I could catchier his soul, and now I can use him for my evil ways now we're off to kill all the wolfs in the western area." She says as she's looking at me "Take out the trash."

She says as I grabbed him by the tail, dragging him towards the edge of the cliff as I threw him over the cliff "NNNOOOOOO!" He screams as Louis was walking towards me "Now off for the valley my little subject." She says as we're walking towards the valley of both the eastern and western packs as Maria wakes up from the fall "What happen?" She says and sees Zeke getting up "Maria we've got to save Juan that evil wolves going to use him to kill everyone in the western valley." He says as they're running towards the den "EVERYONE WAKE UP!"

They shouted as everyone wakes up "What's the big idea waking us up like that it's late and," Just then "A wolf name Louis catchier my soul, used me to beat Juan up so she can get his soul in her jar, and now she's off to use him to kill everyone in the western valley." Maria says as everyone's looking at her "LET'S GO!" They say as they're running off to save everyone will they're save me and the rest of their family in the western valley in time?

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: BREAK FREE!

Maria and the rest of our pack heads into the western area as the wolves are being attack by me, as Louis tries to use me to get close to Eve and Winston.


	5. BREAK FREE

Chapter Five: BREAK FREE!

Maria, Zeke, Humphrey, and the rest of our pack were hoping to get to the western pack before Louis uses me to kill everyone in the valley as Winston and Eve sat together watching the sun raise over their home "Love the sun raise so lovely." Eve says to Winston as they heard Can-du yelp in pain "YYYYEEEELLLLPPPPP!" As they're running to see what was wrong with him only to see me grabbing him by the tail tossing him against a rock "SON! What are you doing?" They say as I wasn't answering them as Hutch ran up towardsd me "Juan stops this madness we're your family." He says as I just slap his face leaving claw marks on his face as a female wolf walks up to me and standing next to me as Eve was worry for the wolf "Get away from him he's going to harm you." She says as the female wolf was laughing "You're so wrong, he's going to help me wipe out the western pack, since I'm the one that wipe out the southern pack long ago, since he's under my control you see." She says hugging me "Now Juan time to play with these wolves over there." She says as she was holding a jar looking at Eve and Winston "Since I'd got his soul in my jar here, he's under my control, and he's my subject of death." She says as Eve looks at the wolf as she was wearing a necklace

"Louis why are you doing this?" She asks her as Louis was laughing "Because I'm going to make Juan here kill everyone in both the western and eastern packs, and make him my little subject forever." She says as I was grabbing Can-du and Hutch by their tails tossing them against the side of their dens as they're looking at the evil wolf laughing at the event "Good Juan, now grabbed them by their tails, toss them towards the edge of the cliff, and kill them Juan." She says as I did what she told me as my pack runs up to see I was tossing can-du and hutch towards the cliff "No brother." Shouts Zeke as the evil wolf slaps him on the face "Shut up you little wolf, now you're about to see what happens when I'm good at my skills." She says as I was about to toss the two wolves over the cliff, but Louis orders me some new targets "Toss them to the side and go play with Winston and Eve." She says as I was walking towards my parents "Son please hear us, we're your parents, and you're under an evil spell." They say as I slap them on their faces, grabbed them by their tails, and toss them to the ground as I kick Winston in the face as I slap Eve's face

"Good my subject play with them just like that while I try to kill these other wolves." She says as she's looking at my brother and my pack "Now you're going to dead." She says slapping Zeke and Maria's faces with her paw "Bow to me or face your pack leader." She says looking at me as I kick Eve in the kisser, clawing at Winston's face, and drag them towards the edge of the cliff as their hanging from the edge of the cliff I was holding their paws with my paws as they looking at me "Son please, listen to us, we love you son, please snap out of this spell." They says as the words I love word was strong as Louis was fighting my pack she felt her jar cracking, as she sees the jar cracking "What, how could this be happening the spells being broken, but how?" She asks as Kate and Lilly smiled at her

"Our parents love for our brother Juan it's so strong that not even evil can keep that from us." They say as the jar broke open sending my soul back to me as my soul enters my body I was looking at my parents "MOM, DAD!" I say as I pulled them up to safety "What happen?" I asks them as their hugging me "Juan that evil wolf Louis had you under her evil spell, she was trying to use your soul to have you kill everyone in the western valley, and when we say we love you the spell was broken." They say as I was looking at the evil wolf "You're goanna pay for this you no good Bitch." I say as my pack was walking towards her as Zeke tackles her to the ground "Brother go for the kill." He says as I bite down hard on her throat ripping it open "NNNNOOOOOOO!" She screams as I was looking at Can-du and Hutch as I walked towards them licking their wounds "Can-du, Hutch, the spell has been broken I am free now."

I say to them as their hugging them as I was looking at them "Son, you're safe, now you can go home as my pack and I were home I was talking to my twin brother Zeke "You and Victoria are free to join the pack with you pups what are their names?" I ask he as he was smiling at me "Steven and Mags." He sasy as we're hugging each other as we're walking to our den to sleep for the night some humans were watching us "MMM! Boys we've got to get their wolves to allow us to take photos of them for our foundation magazine." Says one of the humans as we're all asleep for the new day were bring the humans from early back to see us again.

The song Break Free it's song by hillsong united

Would you believe me, would you listen if I told you that  
There is a love that makes a way and never holds you back?

So won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in his love  
So won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in His love

Who would have thought that God would give His one and only Son  
Taking a stand up on the cross to show his perfect love?

Won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in his love  
Won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in His love  
Love never ending

There's no escaping the truth  
No mistaking it's You  
God forever we'll  
Get up and dance, get up and dance, and praise You

Now is the time to take His freedom that has come our way  
And offer our lives to see the glory of His name

Won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in his love  
Oh, won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance in his love  
Love never ending

There's no escaping the truth  
There's no mistaking it's You  
God forever we'll  
Get up and dance, get up and dance, and praise You  
There's no escaping Your life  
There's no mistaking Your love  
Across the world we will  
Get up and dance, get up and dance and praise You

And now for all our days  
We are holding on, holding on to  
All Your ways  
We are holding on, holding on to  
All you say and You've done  
And we are holding on to Your love  
Now we will dance

So won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance  
So won't you break free  
So won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance  
So won't you break free  
So won't you break free, won't you break free  
Get up and dance  
So won't you break free  
So won't you break free, Won't you break free  
Get up and dance in His love  
His love never ending

There's no escaping the truth  
There's no mistaking it's You  
God forever we'll  
Get up and dance, get up and dance, and praise You  
There's no escaping Your life  
There's no mistaking Your love  
Across the world we will get up and dance  
Get up and dance and praise You

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: New Fun!


	6. NEW FUN

Winston and Eve have three more pup, also does Tony and Michelle have three pups, please send me some E-mails or just pm me on what their names should be ok thanks.

Chapter Six: New Fun!

The day was warm as I was looking at the humans walking towards me "Chad, Willis, Hennery, Steve, and Carson what's up guys" I say as they're smiling "We're here to take some photos of you and your pack for our magazine." Chad says as I was smiling a them "This way to the den guys." I say as we're all at the den Maria see the new friends we met walked up "Hey there Maria how are the pups?" Chad and his friends all ask her as she's smiling at them "Fine just sleeping after they're little fun yesterday." She says as everyone else walked from the den "Hey guys what are you doing here today?" Ask the rest of the pack as Chad, Willis, Hennery, Steve, and Carson all held out cameras "Here to take some photos of the whole pack for our save the wolf foundation magazine and documentary." They say as everyone was walking towards them "Ok let's do this." They say as we're all off for the lake as I was at the lake "I got to get away." I say as I was running away from my pack hoping that no one will use me again to harm my pack of family ever again as Zeke was walking towards the lake "Brother time for," Just then he saw I was running off in the distance as Zeke went back to the group "Juan ran off, maybe he feels bad for what happen, and we've got to go find him."

Zeke says to everyone as Winston, Eve, and Tony walked into the area to see everyone was worry "Morning everyone, where's Juan?" Eve says looking at Zeke as he's looking at her with a frown on his face "Juan felt bad about what happen he ran away, but I'll go find him." he says as Garth and Humphrey walked up "We're going to help you." They say as Zeke smiles at them "Thanks guys, I can use more help on this mission to get Juan home." He says as he, Garth, and Humphrey ran towards the spot Zeke saw me run off towards, as Eve, Winston, and Tony watch the pups play tighter as Vince was walking up "man I hate morning, I needed to get a fire going to make my coffee." He says as he made the fire and started to make his coffee "What's coffee?" Winston ask him placing a paw on his shoulder "Coffee is use by humans to get some energy to get going for the day." He says as he was drinking his coffee meanwhile Garth, Humphrey, and Zeke were walking when they see a truck driving off with a cage in the back as a wolf was howling "AAHHHHWWOOOOOOOO!" Humphrey looks at Garth "My godson was been taking by park rangers we got to get him back." He says as they're running after the truck, but they were to late the truck already dropped the cage off at a air field and was taken by the plane for another location as the three wolves were running to see where it was going when they heard the people talking "The wolf will love it in Idaho."

They say as Garth, Humphrey, and Zeke were all looking at each other when Humphrey slaps his paw on his face "IDAHO! Why did it had to be Idaho?" He says as Kate walks up with her dad "Humphrey my mother give birth to a pup, we've got to get back to," Just then Humphrey shouted "IDAHO! Juan been taken to Idaho Kate we need to get there to find help." Humphrey says as Kate was looking at him "How will we get there?" She ask as Chad, Willis, Hennery, Steve, and Carson all drove up on snowmobiles "On these come on we're off for Idaho." They say as Humphrey, Garth, and Zeke gotten onto the snowmobiles Winston gotten on the other on "I'm coming too." he says as everyone was off for Idaho as two wolves were watching from the hill top nearby "Save our son, Nick thanks for luring Justice's evil father to you and your home in Utah love tricking him for awhile."

She says as Justice walks up "Maybe we're be born again as pups." He says as they're all agreeing and fading for now meanwhile in Idaho I was let out of the cage running till I reach a cliff "NO! NOT IDAHO AGAIN!" I say as Marcel and paddy were playing golf when I jumped down from the cliff as I was walking towards them Paddy looks and notice me "Juan what are you doing here?" He says as Marcel looks at me "What you're up to?" He ask as I was looking at the both of them "I was taken by park rangers from my home and send me here." I says as a wolf walks up "MMM! A male wolf." Says the wolf as she walks towards me "Now I can start a pack here." She says looking at me as I as giggling "Lady I can't marry you, I got a mate back in Jasper Park I needed to get home fast." I say as the wolf was looking at me "HUH?" She says as I was looking at her

"My mate's name is Maria we live in Jasper Park, Canada, and," Just then "Maria my sister is alive." She says as she hugs me "Please let's go there together so I can see her again." She says as we're walking with Paddy and Marcel they see Winston, Kate, Garth, Humphrey, and Zeke come up in snowmobiles with humans "Juan we've got to get home now Eve had another pup." She says as the wolf walks towards her "Sister?" She says as Maria was looking at her "Tiara?" She says as they're both hugging each other "SISTER!" They shouted as we're all on the snowmobiles "Ladies we've got to get moving." I say as Tiara and Maria gotten onto the snowmobiles as we're off for Jasper Park as we're all riding home "Sis I miss you." Maria says as Tiara was licking her sister's face "I miss you too." She says as we're home arriving at the den where Eve was looking at us "You're back." She says as we're looking at the pup "What's her name?" We all ask her "Don't know yet?" She says as we're all looking at her and Winston smiling as Tony walks out of the den "Michelle had a pup too, but I need some help with naming her." He says as I was "Maybe in the morning I am worn out by the rangers taking me to Idaho and now we've got a new pack member Maria's sister Tiara." I say as we're all sleeping.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: New Friend New Life?

The new day will bring a new wolf that's lonely in his life, as Tiara ask him out on a date, and will it end right?

Plus the new pups will make their debuts late in this chapter.


	7. New Friend New Life?

Chapter Seven: New Friend New Life?

Morning came as Maria was licking my face "Morning love, time to meet the new pups." She says as I'm opening my eyes yawning as I was looking at her "Ok love." I say as we're walking towards the back of the den to see Eve and Michelle licking their pups as Eve smiles at me "Son, meet Sunshine and Sasha." She says as Tony and Michelle were looking at us "Meet Timmy and Penny." He says as they're looking at the pups playing together now having fun as a strange wolf walks into the den "Excuse me, but I am in needed our some help." Says the wolf as I was looking at him like (Back off or I'll bite you in the throat look) "Who are you and what do you need help with?" I ask him as he's looking at me "My mate and pups were taking to a poacher camp and my names Timothy." He says as he's looking at the new pups, then sees "Tony, I haven't seen you since I move into the northern pack with Cindy." He says as Tony was looking at him "Well, like to help us keep these pups company while we're going to save your mate and pups?" He asks him as he's smiling at him "Yes old friend." He says after we're going to the poacher's campsite as we're looking at a cage with four wolves in it "Who's there?" They say as I was walking towards them "SHH! We're here to save you."

I say as we're opening the cages as we're sneaking through the grass as we're looking at another wolf walking towards us "They're coming this way, you've got to turn around, and head towards the left side of their lair." He says as we're walking with him as we're looking at a human looking at us "This way." He says as we're in the back of his car "Now stay down, so they won't see you." He says after leaving the hunter's lair he drives us back to the pack's home and tells the wolf next to him to leave in the wild now "Ok Shane, you've got to live in the wild now." He says as Shane sees a wolf was looking at the sky as he walks towards her "Hi there, my names Shane, and were you like to go out with me sometimes?" he asks her as she's looking at him "Shane?" She says as Shane was looking at her "Beth?" he says as she's smiling at him "Yes we're back together again love." She says as Shane and Beth were rubbing their heads together as they're looking at me walking towards them

"You two can join the pack, as for Timothy, you, your mate, and pups can stay too." I say as he's hugging me close "Thank you so much and Jiara, Andrew, Christine, and Drew we're home." he says as the pups ran up jumping on me "Thanks." They all say as I was playing with them "No problem." I say as Maria was laughing at me "Juan you're so cute when you're playing with pups you know." She says licking my face as Humphrey and Kate were laughing "Well, maybe we've got some new stuff done today, but I'm so tired I just can't stand another strange event happen tonight." Both Humphrey and Kate tells us as I was walking away "I'm going to the lake for a drink Ok?" I say as I was at the lake Tiara walks up to me drinking some water as a wolf walks up to her "Hey there, huh Tiara?" he says as Tiara turns to see "Jeremy?" She says as Jeremy's looking at her "Yes and I am here to ask you out on a date to howl at the moon with me." He says as she walks towards him "I'd thought you're never going to ask." She says licking his face "Let's go howling." She says as I was looking at him "Welcome to the pack." I say as Tiara's looking at him "This is the pack leader Juan and his mate Maria." She says as Tiara was looking at Jeremy was looking at me "Thanks man." He says as he and Tiara were going to the lake to howl at the moon together

"!" They howled together for awhile as they're looking at each other "I love you Tiara." Jeremy says as Tiara was looking at him and licks his face "I love you to Jeremy." She says as they're walking back to their new home when a group of wolves came up from the tall grass "Hold it right there we need your help with something." Says a wolf as the two of them turn to see a group of wolves walking with two of them limping "What's wrong with you and your wolf friends?" She ask them as they're looking at her "My names Pula, this is Koba, and our mates mines Stephen and Koba's Misty are looking for a place to have their pups." He says as Tiara was looking at them "Come with us." She says as they're all getting to the den "Juan, Maria, we've got more wolves in needed of a place for awhile.' She says as I was looking at them "Ok for a few months. now let's deliver some pups." I say after awhile Koba and Pual walked into the den to see their mates smiling at them "Pula come meet Vicky and Wanda." She says as Koba sees Misty was looking at him "Koba meet Leon and Swift." She says as I walked towards them "You all can stay for a few months." I say as their looking at me "Thanks Juan we'll looked for a place to live in the south." They say as I was looking at them "I'd meant stay here in this den there's like many dens to pick from." I say as Maria and I shown them "We'll love to stay in one of those dens." They say as I was looking at them "In the morning we're help you and the others find a nice den around here to live in as the new southern pack of Jasper Park, Canada." I say as we're all sleeping for the new day to find the other wolves in this pack find new homes and start the southern pack as new.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: NOT AGAIN

New wolves are looking for their new homes, but Maria and I get trap by park rangers, and send to Vermont


End file.
